1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermocouple connectors, and more particularly to a connector arrangement having enhanced connectivity features.
2. Description of Prior Art
Connectors are utilized to interconnect a thermocouple probe or sensor or splice member within a thermocouple system. One portion of the connection arrangement is interconnected with a probe member. A second portion of the connection arrangement is connected to a wire that may extend to a strip panel. In turn, the strip panel may be operatively connected via cable or the like to one or more instruments.
It is known to use screws to connect wire leads and screws that secure a cover onto a body of at least one portion of the connector arrangement. It is labor intensive to provide such connections. Also, such construction may not provide for ease of variation of component parts.